turtlessurvivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Take Her Out Now!
This is the 7th episode of Survivor: Guanica Challenges Immunity Challenge: Running Race All the members of the tribe will have to travel across a relay course, through the jungle, swimming to another beach, and over a huge wall. The first team to finish wins immunity. Winner: Story Previously On Survivor On Ceiba, everything was on top for Anne, Dorthey, Stephen, and Tanna. They were on top and no one can stop them. They've taken out two members of the opposite alliance, leaving Violet all by herself. Meanwhile on Coqui, Cassandra got personal, promising to vote for Sally no matter what at their next tribal council, while at the same time, Ty was trying to get votes against Cassandra. 12 are left, who will be voted out tonight? Day 16 Ceiba The camera pans onto the beach as a lone figure is walk towards the shelter. Dorthey and Tanna are laying in the shelter. Dortey: She acts like a victim all the time. I mean, grow up girl, life doesn't come easy you know. Tanna: She'll learn eventually. Dorthey: She is just so annoying. I almost feel like she has no life, cosplaying all the time. Dorthey: I just wouldn't hang out with her outside this game. Violet is right behind her. Violet: Wow Dorthey, I thought you had way more character then this. Dorthey: Well you were on your high horses looking down on me until I swept the throne from beneath you! Violet: So? Doesn't mean you should treat me like an unequal person! Dorthey: So why did you treat me like one? Violet: SHUT UP! Anne and Stephen come out of the woods. Stephen: Woah, break it up guys, what's going on? Violet: SHE SAYS I'M TREATING HER UNEQUALLY WHEN SHE'S THE ONE TREATING ME LIKE I'M ON THE OUTS! Dorthey: I never said that dear, I said that when I first came here you, Joesph, and Patrick acted like I was a worker for them. Violet: WELL THAT'S A LIE! Coqui Shelia and Cassandra are sitting in the oceans as the others are working. Cassandra: I had a weird dream last night. Shelia: Well, tell me more! Cassandra: I had a dream that I was unfairly treating Sally. Shelia: Um, you kind of are. Cassandra: Oh my gosh, you're right! Sally comes along. Sally: Hey girls! Cassandra: Sally, I need to talk to you. They both go off to the side and talk, both break down crying. Sally goes off crying. Sally is crying and Tom's comforting her when Ty comes up. Ty and Chad are chatting as the others are nearby. Chad: This is the last thing I excepted to happen today. Ty: Did they have personality changes? Chad chuckles. Day 18 Coqui Shelia, Sally, and Cassandra are laying around as everyone else works. Ty and Chad are watching them just lay there. Ty: One of those three should go. Chad: Mark my words, one of those three will go if we ever lose. Cassandra and Sally are walking down the beach. Cassandra: I'm sorry again. Sally: You're fine, if you apologize any more, I'm going to have to apologize by making you think I don't accept your apology! Ceiba Anne is sitting in the ocean as Violet comes up to her. Violet: Hey Anne, listen, I have a deal for you. Anne: I'm listening. Violet: If we happen to lose today, if you don't vote me, I don't vote you, I'm voting for Dorthey and I think you should too. Violet explains some more as Anne ponders it. Anne and Stephen are talking. Tanna and Dorthey are watching Anne and Stephen talk. Immunity Challenge Ceiba Once arriving back Ceiba splits up. Violet goes off into the woods as Tanna and Dorthey head out for fire wood and Stephen and Anne sitting down. Dorthey then looks in the woods. Tribal Council Ceiba comes in again. Jeff asks what it takes to win. Stephen responds that they're turning their attention towards strength. Violet asks who she thinks is the weakest. She says it's her and Dorthey. Dorthey nods her head in agreement. Dorthey said it's either Violet or her unless the vibes she's been getting were wrong. Violet agrees. Jeff asks Anne what she's basing her vote on. Anne just says it's on a combination of things. No one else has anything else to say so it's time to vote. Jeff: If anyone has an idol, now would be the time to do so. Everyone looks at Dorthey and Violet. No one stands as Jeff reads the votes. First Vote: Dorthey Second Vote: Violet Third Vote: Violet Fourth Vote: Dorthey Fifth Vote: Dorthey Jeff: Dorthey, that's three that's enough, I need you to bring me your torch. Dorthey smiles the whole time as she leaves. Jeff: Well this votes seemed to be based on strength, if you keep losing, you might have made the wrong choice. Voting Confessionals Final Words Still in the Running Next Time on Survivor...